Inside the drum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Oliver hide inside a bass drum and ride along on Hannah Montana's tour bus...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is set about half a year before season 1 of Hannah Montana. Based on Oliver's line in 'Miley get your gum' when he says he that he was hiding inside the bass drum and rode along on Hannah's tour bus.**

* * *

**Inside the drum**

**Miley ( dressed as Hannah ) is on the tour bus on the way from LA to Phoenix. **

"So, Hannah...feelin' ready for the second half of your big tour?" says Sandie, the girl who play bass guitar in Hannah's band to Miley.

"I'm ready to rock. My power's in high gear, Sandie." says Miley with a smile.

Just about 10 feet away inside the big bass drum with the Hannah-logo on it, hidden from everyone is Oliver Oken.

"Wow! I can't freakin' believe it. I'm this close to Hannah Montana and she can't even see me." thinks a happy Oliver to himself. Actually he would like to run out from his hiding-place and take Hannah in his arms and kiss her, but despite the fact that he's donut as Miley says, he's still smart enough to know that he can't do that.

"Hannah...I have this weird feelin' that the three of us are not alone in this room." says Ben Gordon, who's Hannah's guitar-player.

"Come on, dude! Now you're being silly." says Sandie.

"No! I'm sure there's someone in here, somewhere." says Ben.

Ben walk over to where the music-instruments are.

"Oh no!" thinks Oliver. "Shit that guy's gonna find me..."

Ben look behind the six guitar-cases and behind the drums, but he doesn't notice that Oliver's inside the bass drum.

"Okey, you girls were right!" says Ben as he walk back to Miley and Sandie.

"I told you so...!" says Sandie, teasing Ben a little in a friendly way.

Miley see some sparkle in Sandie's eyes.

"Sandie, do ya have a crush on Ben?" says Miley.

"No, absolutely not!" says Sandie, trying to seem cool and confident.

"You soo got a huge crush on him. He's righ here at this table, girl. Kiss him, Sandie." says Miley.

"Please, don't kiss me. I've got a girfriend back home in Chicago." says Ben.

"Wanna have some pizza, guys?" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Ben and Sandie.

Miley ( still dressed as Hannah, of course ) walk over to a computer-panel on the wall and push a button. "3 pizza with chili and beef in here!" says Miley.

"Sure, miss Montana." says a male voice over the inter-com.

"Thanks!" says Miley.

10 minutes later a guy enter the room with 3 jumbo-size pizza.

"Yeah, pizza!" thinks Oliver who can sense the smell of pizza. He wish someone could bring him a slice or two.

Oliver pull out his cell phone and through a small hole in the drum he use it to take a picture of Hannah.

"I'll save this picture forever!" thinks Oliver as he smile and close the hole in the drum before anyone finds him.

"I'll take a nap." says Sandie as she leave the room.

"I'm gonna call my brother and see how he's doin'..." says Ben as he leave the room.

"Yes! I'm alone in a room with Hannah 'The Goddess' Montana!" thinks Oliver to himself. "Totally awesome!"

Oliver wonders if he should reveal himself to Hannah and see if she love him as much as he love her or if he should stay hidden in case Hannah would be mad at him for hiding in her bass drum like a crazy fan.

"No...I better stay hidden. Don't wanna seem like a crazy fan." thinks Oliver.

Miley start to sing a part of 'Just like you'.

"Oh my dear! The sound of an angel...!" thinks Oliver when he hear Miley ( or should I say Hannah ) sing.

30 minutes later Miley sits on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Man, I need to go to the bathroom!" thinks Oliver. "How the hell am I gonna get out of here without someone finding me?"

Oliver doesn't know what to do.

"If I simply walked out of my hiding-spot and asked if I could use the bathroom, Hannah would probably kick me off this bus herself and never ever speak to me again." thinks Oliver.

Hannah leaves the room.

"Thank God..." says Oliver in a low tone as he climb out from his hiding-place and sneak as quiet as he possibly can to the bathroom.

Fortunately for Oliver nobody sees him and after 10 minutes he quickly sneak back to his hiding-place inside the big bass drum.

"I hope Hannah's back soon..." thinks Oliver.

Oliver open the small hole in the drum so he can see. No, Hannah's not back yet.

"Hannah, where are you?" says Oliver in a low sad voice.

Oliver close the hole in the drum and soon he's asleep.

Only a minute after Oliver falls asleep, Hannah and Ben returns to the room.

"How was you're bro doin' then?" says Miley to Ben.

"Not so good. He's sick and had to stay in bed." says Ben.

"Too bad..." says Miley with a friendly girly voice.

"Yeah..." says Ben.

4 hours later the bus reach Phoenix and Oliver manage to get out of the drum and off the bus before someone finds him.

"Hannah, I love you!" says Oliver as he hide behind a car while Hannah's people are moving stuff from the bus into the concert-hall.

Oliver put his hand into his pocket and pull out a ticket for Hannah's big-concert a two hours later.

"Hannah Montana, I wish you'd love me too..." says Oliver as he sneak over to a coffee shop across the street, where he can wait for the concert to begin.

As Oliver walk into the coffee shop he trip over some metal-box and fall and drop the ticket to the Hannah-concert.

"I take that!" says some dangerous-looking biker-guy as he grab the ticket and run away.

"NO!" screams Oliver out loud.

People in the coffee shop look at him and wonder what's so wrong with the weird boy.

Oliver get back up walk out onto the street again. He start to cry.

"All this for almost nothing..." says Oliver through his tears.

The next day Oliver's on the train back home, he's still very sad and when a hot girl next to him on the train says hi to him he's so sad that doesn't even answer.

When Oliver finally walk through the door to his family's house in Malibu his mom says in an angry tone "Oliver Oscar Oken, where the hell have you been? We thought you might be dead! Explain what's goin' on, now!"

"Later. I need some sleep." says Oliver as he walk to his bedroom.

As soon as he's on his bed, Oliver fall asleep.

In Oliver's dream he's making out with Hannah Montana down at the beach.

**The End.**


End file.
